


Fulfilling Desires

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione desperately wants a child, something that Ron can't get her. Lucky for Hermione, there's another Weasley who can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling Desires

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over. This was written for the Charlie Ficathon comment fest.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

**Fulfilling Desires**

"Charlie, please," Hermione whispered to him in the corner of the living room of the Burrow.

"Hermione, I've already told you no," Charlie said, running his hand through his hair as he looked around to ensure no one was getting suspicious of their whispering.

"I'll do anything," Hermione pleaded. "Charlie, it has to be you."

"Look, Hermione, I know you want to be a mother, but this isn't right… Can't you and Ron think of another option?"

"He doesn’t believe the Healer," Hermione replied sadly. "He thinks if we keep trying, we'll conceive but I know we won't." She looked into her big, blue eyes. "Charlie, if you…" She shook her head, trying to keep from becoming too emotional. "Ron wouldn’t suspect a thing. No one would."

"You would know the truth, and so would I."

"I can live with that," Hermione said firmly. "Charlie."

He let out a weary sigh and nodded. "Fine, meet me in the shed out back in five minutes." Charlie turned on his heel, walking away.

Hermione felt a burst of hope inside of her chest. This was a win-win no matter how she looked at it. She'd conceive a child and get to live out a secret fantasy of hers.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked Charlie, pressed up against him in the broomshed. "I don’t want you to regret this."

"If you can live with it, then so can I," Charlie said, reaching down and brushing a stray curl from her face. He lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Hermione moaned. She leant back against the wall of the shed, her body humming with desire as Charlie kissed his way down her neck. His hand slipped up her skirt, a low growl escaping him as he realised she wasn’t wearing any knickers.

Charlie dropped to his knees, pushing up her skirt quickly before burying his face between her legs. His tongue ran along her slit before he focused his attention on her clit. Hermione moaned, her hands tangling themselves in Charlie's hair. Her hips bucked against his face as his mouth devoured her. He gently nibbled her clit, causing her to gasp as her orgasm washed over her.

"Charlie," Hermione begged, feeling herself go weak in the knees. "I need you."

He stood, unbuckling his trousers and pulling them and his pants down in one fluid motion. He grasped his hard and aching cock, aligning himself at her entrance before pushing in. He hissed at her warmth. "Put your legs around me."

Hermione did as he bade, moaning as he pounded into her. The shed creaked from their movements. Within moments, he let out a guttural moan as he came, filling her with his seed. 

"Thank you, Charlie," Hermione whispered, kissing him softly.

* * *

Four weeks later, Hermione stared at the positive Muggle pregnancy test in her hand. She smiled, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. She was finally going to be a mother.


End file.
